FI Vaughn's POV
by kpangel
Summary: Vaughn's POV(second person) for the fic Fate Intervenes. Vaughn's thoughts about Sydney and their son coming back to LA after 10 years. *Epilogue is up!* *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

****

Title: Fate Intervenes: Vaughn POV 

****

Author: Kimmy

****

Email: hibiscus_sweetie@hotmail.com

****

Rating: PG- PG-13 to be safe

****

Disclaimer: Look all I own is my journal which I barely even write in. I don't Alias, its characters, and/or anything else. Don't sue! Please I don't think I'll even have money for college.

****

Archived: Cover Me and Allies.

****

Spoilers: None

****

Summary: This is the Vaughn POV(second person) from the fic Fate Intervenes.

****

Author's Note: Read, enjoy, and review! To read the first piece to this story, copy and paste this link! http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1088013 If anyone knows how to make a real link out of this, please email me!!

****

Fate Intervenes: Vaughn POV

Chapter 1

Vaughn loosened his tie as he entered his apartment. Work had gone excruciatingly slow for him today. Devlin kept yelling at him to pay attention and Weiss teased him about having another secret girlfriend. The truth was he couldn't shake the feeling that something major was going to happen today. He just wasn't sure what it was.

*Oh well. Better hurry up. Practice starts soon.* Vaughn thought. He headed towards his bedroom and dropped his keys on the end table. Grabbing his Kings jersey and gray sweatpants from his drawer, he jumped into the shower. 

As the water cascaded down his hair, Vaughn thought back to the last time he had met Francie. The meeting had been very strange.

__

Vaughn heard the clinking of the bell as he pulled the glass door open. He scanned the room and saw Francie sitting at a far table looking through some papers. Vaughn headed towards her wondering what she was looking at.

"Hey Francie," Vaughn greeted her.

"Michael! Hey, how are you?" Francie replied as he sat down in the booth.

"As good as I can be I guess," Vaughn said with a small smile. As the waiter came around, he asked for a cup of coffee. He took a glimpse at the newspaper she was looking at. Circled in red were ads for apartments.

"Moving?" Vaughn asked.

"Oh! Well, um. My aunt was thinking of moving to Los Angeles and asked me to check a couple of apartments for her," Francie nervously replied. The waiter came back with Vaughn's coffee.

"Oh. That's nice of you. So how's Sydney?" Vaughn asked nonchalantly as he took a sip from his coffee mug.

"She's good. Still working at Columbia University. Her students had a party for her last night," Francie replied before she realized what she had said.

"Oh really? What for?" Vaughn asked with a puzzled look.

"Well, they just wanted to do something nice for her. That's all," Francie replied staring back down at her newspaper. Vaughn, being the CIA agent he was, wasn't entirely convinced by this, but let it go.

"You know, her father said something to me the other day. He asked me how the moving was going. Do you tell him I was moving?" Vaughn asked.

"No, I told him that you were thinking about moving, but decided not to. He must have just heard me wrong or something," Francie replied. Vaughn didn't answer. He just nodded. 

"I'm sorry Michael. I don't want to cut this visit short, but I've got to get back to the restaurant. I'll see you later," Francie said hurriedly as she gathered her things. Vaughn barely had time to tell her goodbye.

Francie had seemed nervous, like she was hiding something. Maybe it was just his over paranoid mind, but something had not been right about that last visit. Vaughn shrugged it off though as he turned off the water and got changed. 

Quickly grabbing the keys from the table, he headed out the door and on his way to the ice rink. Today was his first coaching class and he wanted to make a good impression on the parents. Being late was not a good impression. He pushed the accelerator harder as he saw he was a little behind schedule. Vaughn prayed that a police officer would not pick today to give him a speeding ticket. Then again he could always just flash his CIA badge and be on his way, but it just seemed like too much trouble.

Good, he had gotten there with some time left over. Vaughn parked his car and headed into the skating rink. The kids were already gathered on the ice when he came. The assistant coach was talking to them. 

His eyes scanned the group of kids before they landed on one in particular. *This kid looks extremely familiar. Blondish-brown hair, green eyes, and little worry lines in his forehead. My god, this kid looks like Me!* Vaughn thought. 


	2. Chapter 2

****

Author's Note: Read, enjoy, and review! Please, please review. It helps me to know whether you like or dislike the fic. If I don't get enough reviews, I might not finish the story. Anyways, this chapter has fewer tags like he said, she said. I'm getting sick of those. I'll try to make it easy to understand about who's talking though. Bye!

__

Chapter 2

*Who is this kid and why does he look exactly like me? * Vaughn thought. He shook his head, very confused at this revelation. 

"Hey Mike. Aren't you going to say hi to the kids?" Donald, the assistant coach asked.

"Oh sorry. Hey guys. My name's Michael Vaughn and I'm the head coach." There was a murmur of hi's from the impatient boys. Vaughn clapped his hands together and started the explanation.

"Alright, today we are going to be doing free skate. I just want to do an evaluation about what level each of you is at so that I can better help you. So with that, go skate!" There was tremor of noise before each boy was rushing in this direction and that direction. 

Vaughn turned to Donald and asked, "Who's that kid over there? The one that looks like me?"

"Oh yeah. Isn't that uncanny? I was taken aback when I first saw him. His name's Joey. He just moved here from New York."

"Hmm. I'm going to go over there and chat with him a bit. Watch the kids, okay?"

"Sure, Mike. Don't be too long though. I need your opinion." Vaughn wasn't listening though. He had already started towards Joey. 

"Hey. Joey, right?" Vaughn asked as he skated up to him. Joey nodded and started dribbling the puck with his hockey stick.

"Do you want me to teach you some tricks?" Vaughn offered. Joey's face lit up when Vaughn said that.

"Sure, Coach! I haven't had much chance to make up any new ones yet because of moving." Vaughn nodded. They spent the next couple minutes teaching and learning new moves. Even though he had only seen him play for a couple of minutes, Vaughn could tell that Joey was an experienced hockey player.

"How long have you been playing, Joey?" 

"Oh, as long as I could walk. My mom always said that I lived on the ice rink when I was little." Vaughn chuckled. He knew exactly what Joey was talking about. Vaughn had been the same way. His mom had been so annoyed with the many hours a day he would spend at the ice rink when he was young. 

"Who's your favorite team?"

"Oh the Kings! They're the best. Mom got me into them. I remember she used to watch it a lot of TV when I was little. She said she didn't like that much, but it was comforting to her. I don't really get that, but girls are girls. You can never understand them."

Vaughn laughed. Joey didn't know how right he was. He remembered Sydney for the moment. Vaughn didn't think he would ever be able to fully understand the puzzle that was Sydney Bristow.

"You know Coach. We look a lot alike," Joey said as he looked intently at Vaughn.

"Yeah, Joey. I've noticed that too." Vaughn looked questioningly at him. *It's probably just a coincidence. * Vaughn thought. He shook himself out of his wandering thoughts and asked Joey a question.

"I've noticed you're a pretty good hockey player. Do you want to join my team?"

"Um, I want to, but my mom probably won't let me. She thinks it's too dangerous for me to be on the hockey team." Vaughn could have laughed at that. There were many more dangerous things in life than playing on a hockey team. He knew about those things too, from experience and through others' eyes.

"Why do you let me talk to her? Maybe I can convince her to change her mind. You never know. She might be in a good mood today." 

Joey had an excited look on his face as he replied, "Sure! Let me go get her. She's in the stands."

"Alright. See you in a little bit."

"Bye." 

Vaughn watched Joey walk away as he felt a little nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. He ignored as he saw Donald skating up to him.

"So how is he? Pretty good?" Donald asked as he wrote little notes on his clipboard.

"Yeah, he's very experience. Joey has a lot talent. I asked him to join the team."

"Great. The more the merrier," Donald replied. Vaughn and him stood there talking for awhile and then Vaughn went to talk to some boys about how they were doing. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Joey waving at him. He finished up what he was doing and skated towards Joey. 

As Vaughn skated around Donald, he saw a woman standing next to Joey. She was in her late 30's, had medium length brown hair, and soft brown eyes. She was Sydney Bristow. Vaughn was shocked to see the woman he loved standing before him. He didn't know what to say. Nothing would come out of his mouth and his mind had seemed to draw a blank. Vaughn faintly heard Joey introduce them although Sydney and him knew introductions were not needed. He came out of his state of shock just in time to see Sydney faint. 

Vaughn quickly put an arm around her to support her fall and heard himself call out, "Sydney! Sydney!"


	3. Chapter 3

****

Title: Fate Intervenes: Vaughn POV 

****

Author: Kimmy

****

Rating: PG- PG-13 to be safe

****

Disclaimer: Look all I own is my journal which I barely even write in. I don't Alias, its characters, and/or anything else. Don't sue! Please I don't think I'll even have money for college.

****

Archived: archived at Allies.

****

Spoilers: None

****

Summary: This is the Vaughn POV (second person) from the fic Fate Intervenes

****

Author's Note: Read, enjoy, and review! Please, please review. It helps me to know whether you like or dislike the fic. 

Thank you so much to all of you that gave me reviews. I really appreciate it! It keeps my fan fic mind going! :) Sorry for the late update! It was raining really hard last night and my power went off so no internet. Today I was dragged to LA and just got back. Hopefully there won't be too many more interruptions. Does anyone know if Vaughn has a sister? If so, do you know her name? I know the mother's name is Brigitte. Well, bye! Enjoy!

__

Chapter 3

"Sydney! Sydney!" *You would think a double agent would have learned not to faint. She must have been really shocked to see me. It shouldn't be that surprising though considering I do play hockey and I live in LA. We were bound to meet. * Vaughn thought.

"Hmm...Vaughn?" Sydney's eyes flutter opened and stared into Vaughn's face. Vaughn kept staring at her as he heard Joey ask her something. It was on the lines of did they know each other. Now that's hilarious. Of course they knew each other. They knew each other very well in fact. Vaughn shook his head. 

There were too many questions and thoughts going through his mind at the moment. He realized he must have spaced out when he saw Joey back on the ice and Sydney staring intently at him. Vaughn quickly asked the first question that came into his mind and that started a tumble of shouts from both sides. He couldn't understand why she was back and she obviously thought he had moved. Vaughn realized Francie must have told her that and made a mental note to have a long talk with Sydney's best friend. They kept arguing until Vaughn looked around and noticed the stares of the players' parents. He sighed. This was not a good impression to make your first day on the job. They probably thought he was some mean, complicated, too wrapped up in his own problems coach. *Great. Just one more thing Sydney Bristow has ruined for me. * Vaughn thought. He ran a hand through his hair, obviously frustrated with the situation. 

Vaughn took a couple of deep breaths and was about to suggest going somewhere more private when his pager beeped. He suddenly realized what he had forgot. He was supposed to take his nephew home and get ready for his sister's wedding anniversary party. After telling Sydney what was up, she gave him her number before he rushed out of there. Grabbing his cell phone from his pant pocket, he called his mom and begged her to pick Eric up because he was running really late. Brigitte Vaughn agreed only after she made her son promise he would come to dinner next weekend. Vaughn raced home breaking multiple traffic laws, but he didn't care. He knew the wrath of his sister was worse, not to mention he would have to explain the reason for him being late. Vaughn knew how nosy his sister could be at times.

Vaughn opened his door and hurried into his bedroom. Changing into a blue shirt, matching sweater, and black dress pants, he hurried back out to his car.

Surprisingly, he was only five minutes late when he arrived at Sarah's house. *That wasn't too bad. People never came early to these things, right? * Vaughn thought. Unfortunately he was wrong. By the time he made it up the steps, he realized that everyone was already inside and his sister was going to be pissed.

"Michael Vaughn! Where were you? You were supposed to be here awhile a go!" Sarah cried, glaring at him.

"Relax, Sarah. I'm only five minutes late. Calm down."

"Everyone knows that you come early to wedding anniversaries." Sarah rolled her eyes. 

"Well, I didn't. Besides it wasn't on purpose, I was distracted..." Vaughn looked up at the sky. Sarah looked at her brother with a suspicious look.

"Okay, spill it." Sarah crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe.

"Why don't we go inside first? It's kind of cold out here," Vaughn suggested. Sarah rolled her eyes and led Vaughn inside to the living room. Everyone looked at them when they came in for a second before resuming their conversation. Brigitte headed over to her son and gave him a hug.

"Bonjour, Maman."

"Bonjour, Michel. Why are you late?" Brigitte questioned with a suspicious look. *God, why is this family so nosy? Can't a guy be late? * Vaughn thought as he sighed.

"I was just going to ask him the same thing, Maman," Sarah told her mom. Both women looked up expectantly at Vaughn. He sighed and knew he would not be able to steer them away from this subject.

"Look, I just met someone I hadn't seen in a long time. That's all. I lost track of time when we were talking."

"Oh really? Who was it? Someone we know?" Brigitte questioned, raising her eyebrow.

"Just an agent I used to handle. You don't know her." As soon as those words spilled out of his mouth, he regretted it. Now they were going to ask about Sydney all night.

"It's a her? Who is she and how come I haven't met her before?" Brigitte asked, clearly angry that there had been another woman in his life that she never knew about. She was his mother. She had a right to know what women were in his life.

"Her name is Sydney Bristow and you haven't met her because she is just a colleague."

"She was obviously more than that if you are so reluctant to talk about her," Sarah said. Vaughn ran a hand through his hair. He hated when his family interrogated him about his life.

"Look she was just a friend, okay? Please. Just let it go," Vaughn begged with a pleading look in his eyes. Sarah and Brigitte looked skeptical, but left him to mingle with other guests. Vaughn breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't want to tell them about who Sydney really was. Vaughn didn't know how they would take it. Besides he wasn't even sure where they were at at this point. 

The rest of the party went pretty much uninterrupted except for the occasional exploits of Aunt Trish. When Vaughn got home, he changed and climbed into bed. He was so exhausted from today's events and just wanted to sleep. Unfortunately sleep didn't come very soon. He kept thinking about Sydney and if Joey was his son or not. Vaughn wouldn't be surprised if Joey were his son. They did look very alike. Finally, Vaughn started drifting to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

****

AN: Hey guys! Thanks for all of you that reviewed my story. It keeps my fan fic mind a whirl. So please, please continue with the feedback. I really appreciate it! I decided to do less dialogue and more of Vaughn's thoughts. What do you think? Is this way better or the other way? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Chapter 4

Vaughn woke up the next morning feeling somewhat more refreshed. He was surprised considering the little amounts of sleep he had gotten. After changing into a white shirt and dark blue jeans, he went into the kitchen and started breakfast. 

Usually, breakfast consisted of toast and coffee, but he had gotten up earlier today. Vaughn started grabbing stuff out of the refrigerator and ended up with eggs, French toast, an orange, and bacon. He slowly ate his breakfast as he stare out his living room window. Since it was June, the sun was already up and shining. The sky was an amazingly clear blue and there was little wind to be seen. Vaughn took a sip of coffee and glanced at the clock. It was almost 9 am. He decided a good a time as any to call Sydney. Vaughn sighed and picked up the phone. He dialed the phone number she had given him and heard 2 rings. Vaughn was about to hang up out of nervousness, but Sydney picked up the phone on the third ring.

"Hmm...Hello?" Sydney answered in a sleepy voice. 

Had Sydney been sleeping? The image of Sydney Bristow sleeping soundly in her bed invaded his mind caused him almost not to answer. Vaughn scolded himself for thinking about her in that way after all these years. He quickly planned where and when they were going to meet with Sydney and said bye before something stupid would come out of his mouth. He hated the fact that she still has this kind of effect on him after all these years. Vaughn felt like some adolescent teenager calling up his crush. He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. *That's it! I'm going to stop thinking about her. (Sigh) Easier said than done. * Vaughn thought. 

He decided to take Donovan for a walk to clear his mind of Sydney. Putting a leash on the bulldog, Vaughn headed out the door and towards the park. As he reached the park, he saw a young couple having a picnic at a nearby tree and smiled sadly. That could have been him and Sydney at one time. Now it seemed like they would never get there. Vaughn sighed as he realized his thoughts had come back to her once again. He thought back to the last time they had met in the warehouse.

__

Vaughn was so excited. SD-6 was finally gone. He no longer had to hide his feelings for Sydney any longer. He could finally tell her how he felt even though he suspected she already knew. Sydney could now introduce him to Francie and Will, and they would be able to do normal couple things together. Vaughn would be able to introduce Sydney to his mother and sister who he knew would be delighted to meet her. They would love her immediately. That's just how Sydney was. She could make anyone love her if she wanted to. He fingered the box in his pocket, hoping he would have the chance to give it to Sydney today.

Vaughn was interrupted from his thoughts by familiar footsteps entering the warehouse. After all this time, he could now recognize the sound of her footsteps. They were soft yet deliberate. Fast paced, yet seemed to be taking their time. Since his back to her, Vaughn turned around and offered her a big smile. 

__

"Hey."

"Hi." Sydney said, giving him a small smile. *There was something different about her smile* Vaughn thought, but quickly put it out of his thoughts because of his happiness. 

He asked her if she could believe SD-6 was actually gone. It had taken them such a long time to finally destroy the secret organization, but in the end it was worth it. All the pain, heartache, and longing looks were worth his standing here with her. 

"No, I can't. I'm glad it's over though," Sydney replied with a faraway look in her eyes. 

Vaughn raised his eyebrow slightly. Something was bothering her. He could tell. 

"What's wrong, Syd?"

"I have to tell you something, Vaughn," Sydney replied, looking nervous and sad at the same time. Vaughn was confused. What could she possibly have to tell him? 

"What is it?" Vaughn asked as those ever present wrinkle lines started to appear on his forehead once again. He had a feeling that this was not good news since Sydney was so reluctant to tell him. He looked intently at her as she began speaking once more.

"Since SD-6 is now gone, I've decided to quit the CIA. (Pause) That's not what I wanted to tell you though. I've been offered a teaching position at Columbia University in New York and I've decided to take it," Sydney told him. Vaughn felt like a wall had slammed into him. Sydney was moving away? Away from him? Why? He realized that maybe she didn't feel the same way about him as he felt about her. *Fine. If she feels this way, she can go ahead and leave. See if I care. * Vaughn thought angrily. 

"Well, thank you for all your help, Agent Bristow. Good luck in New York," Vaughn replied in an all-business tone. He looked at Sydney and saw a flash of emotion go through her eyes before they were cold once more. He kept his composure, determined not to let the woman who had stole his heart see what he was really feeling. Vaughn knew she would just pity him and he couldn't stand that. _He heard Sydney say something about going to pack and goodbye. Vaughn heard himself say goodbye back before he could stop himself. He stared at her retreating back as she started to leave. Tears and pain were reflected in his eyes as he saw the woman he loved walk out of his life. Vaughn never thought it would end this way. He thought if Sydney ever left him, she would have been killed or something. Obviously he was wrong. Maybe it was better this way. This way, they wouldn't get too attached and end up hurting more. Vaughn sighed. It was too late. He was already too attached to Sydney. He fingered the soft blue velvet of the small jewelry box in his pocket, as he stood there trapped in his sorrow._

Vaughn sighed and sat down on a nearby bench. He put his head in his hands and wondered what had become of his life. To an outsider, Vaughn would seem like he had everything. A good flexible job, loving family, great friends, and good health. In truth, he was missing something, something Sydney Bristow had taken away from him. His heart.

*So was it good? Sorry for the many mindless chattering but I can't help it. It keeps me sane. Just ignore them if they annoy you. I'm not sure how many chapters this will be. Probably a little more or a little less than Fate Intervenes. We'll see.


	5. Chapter 5

__

Chapter 5

Vaughn stood at the pier staring out into space, thinking. It had been a long time since he had last been here. It was just too painful to come back here to what they once had. He sighed. Vaughn was glad he had come here first. It gave him more time to think about what he was going to say and calm himself down some more. Why was love so difficult? People say that it's easy to fall in love, but it's hard to fall out of love. They were right. All these years, no matter who he tried to date or how many times he avoided any place that reminded him of Sydney, he still loved her with all his heart. He didn't know how this meeting would go or what would happen. Vaughn just hoped it would turn into something good and shed some light on Sydney's decision to leave in the first place.

He heard little creaks on the wood of the pier and realized Sydney was coming. Vaughn took a look at her out of the corner of his eye. After all these years, Sydney still looked the same as the day he met her, well without the red hair that is. She was wearing a pink flowered skirt, a white tank top, and pink shaded sunglasses. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she wore white sandals. Sydney looked stunning. 

He took off his sunglasses to get a better look at her and watched as she started to play with the sunglasses she had taken off. Vaughn stepped back into reality as Sydney stood in front of him, obviously waiting for him to start talking. Vaughn had thought this through and decided it was best to let Sydney tell her story and then he could tell his. 

"So...why don't you start from the beginning?" She didn't answer him, but instead just nodded. Sydney moved to the railing and stared out at the water. He turned around and did the same. A couple of seconds passed by before she began her story.

Words started to spill out of her mouth as she started talking about finding out she was pregnant and being scared and excited at the same time. When she said our baby, I knew that Joey was mine. I looked towards her, but knew that it was best I let her continue. 

She started to tell me about calling my house and hearing a woman answering the phone. Vaughn racked his brain trying to think about what Sydney could be talking about when a thought popped into his head. She was talking about his sister! His sister, Sarah, had been over because her house was being fumigated. 

Vaughn grabbed Sydney's hand as she stopped to grab a tissue out of her pocket. She looked questioningly at him before he spoke.

"Sydney, the person you talked to was my sister." Sydney was clearly surprised and confused about this revelation and asked him what his sister was doing there. Vaughn told her about his sister's house being fumigated before Sydney started to cry.

""You mean to tell me that all this time was wasted? Wait. Why didn't you ask me to stay then?" He sighed and looked out at the ocean. Vaughn told her how he had felt. How he felt she didn't feel the same way he did and that she didn't care about him. This caused Sydney to feel guilty about all the time they had wasted and Vaughn just wouldn't have that. He argued that he could have stopped Sydney from leaving in the first place. That it was part his fault as well. 

"Why do we always get ourselves into bad situations?" Sydney asked as she turned towards him. Vaughn didn't know the answer to that, but saw that Sydney needed his comfort. Before he knew what was happening, Vaughn had his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. They stood there for what seemed like forever, him comforting her and she crying. Vaughn knew his shirt was getting wet, but he didn't care. All that mattered to him was that Sydney would be okay. He sighed. It felt good to be able to hug her again. Finally, she pulled back. Vaughn heard her mumble something about being sorry about getting his shirt soaked. He chuckled and told her not to worry about it. 

Since he didn't really know anything about Joey, he decided this was the perfect time as any to ask Sydney about their son. He saw Sydney smile before facts and stories started to spill out of Sydney's mouth. She told him about how much Joey looked like him and how it tortured her. Vaughn learned about his son's personality and what he liked and disliked. 

He laughed when Sydney told him Joey hated girls. Vaughn had been just like him as a kid. Then in high school, he had met Angela Long. His perception of girls soon changed. Vaughn knew Joey's would too and told Sydney as much. She smiled, love in her eyes. 

After they stopped talking about Joey, Sydney asked him, "What happens now, Michael?"

Vaughn was so happy to hear her say his first name, he didn't comprehend the question at first. What were they going to do now? He quickly decided they should start from beginning and go on a date. Vaughn suggested it to Sydney and was delighted when she responded in the positive. He decided to ask her formally since it was the right thing to do.

"Sydney, would you like to go to dinner with me Friday night?" Vaughn asked.

"I would love to Michael," Sydney replied, a big grin spreading over her face, causing her dimples to show. Vaughn smiled back, the smile reaching his green eyes. He leaned over and their lips met in a short kiss, well it was supposed to be a short kiss. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer. He ran his hands through her soft brown hair as their tongues met. Although they had kissed before, this one was different. It was sweeter, more passionate, and had more meaning. *I could do this forever* Vaughn thought. As they pulled back, he saw that Sydney was smiling foolishly at him and he knew he was probably doing the same thing. Soon it was getting late and Sydney suggested he come over so that they could tell Joey about him. Vaughn agreed and they headed off the pier towards their cars, hand in hand. 

A hour later, after Vaughn had gone back home to check on a few things and feed Donovan, he was standing at Sydney's doorstep. He reached to ring the doorbell, but pulled his hand back at the last minute. Vaughn wasn't ready to come in yet. He was too nervous. What would Joey think of him? Would he get mad? Demand he leave? Vaughn just wasn't sure. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. The ever-present wrinkles lines were definitely present tonight. Finally after a couple of minutes, Vaughn ran the doorbell. Soon Sydney appeared at the doorway and smiled at him.

"Hey," Vaughn said as he offered Sydney a nervous smile. Sydney, sensing his nervousness, reassured him that Joey would like him. He shivered at the feel of her hot breath on his skin as she whispered words of encouragement to him. Vaughn wasn't so sure she would be right. *What am I supposed to say? Hi, I'm the father you've never seen. I was your mom's CIA handler?* Vaughn thought.

After Vaughn took off his wool jacket, he and Sydney sat down on the couch and waited for Joey to come back into the living room. When Vaughn saw him, Joey had a confused look on his face as he asked why Vaughn was here. He didn't blame him. Slowly after Sydney confessed about who Vaughn really was, the pieces seemed to fit themselves together in Joey's head. Vaughn could almost see it. Since he was his parent's child, he had inherited Vaughn and Sydney's smarts. 

Although at first there were silences, tears from Sydney, and then questions directed towards Sydney about why she didn't tell him before, Joey soon seemed to accept the news he had just received and asked Vaughn a question that broke the ice.

"So do they allow a dad to coach his son?" Vaughn smiled and told Joey that it could be arranged. He was only kidding though. There was no rule that prevent Vaughn from coaching his son. Even if there was, it wouldn't stop him. Joey realized the Kings game would be starting soon, so Vaughn and him settled down to watch the game after promising Sydney they would help another time. *I could get used to this.* Vaughn thought. 

*Hey guys. Sorry to end it here, but since I'm nearing the last few chapters, I wanted to think about where I want to take this and what scenes I still want to include and what scenes I want to add. As you could probably tell, I didn't want to repeat the scenes too much so I rephrase a lot of them and put them in more of Vaughn's perspective since this is after all his POV. What do you guys think? Please REVIEW!!!! Thanks a lot and bye for now!


	6. Chapter 6

****

AN: Hey, sorry for the late update. I know you guys wanted more chapters but I was trying to update my site and it was being stubborn so that took a while. Then there dinner, and etc. Then I didn't like what I had in a rush wrote so I wrote some of it over. But I'm here now and this chapter's done! So enjoy and review please~!!! Also I've decided not to include the part where Vaughn proposes, it will be too repetitive. If you guys haven't read it yet, and want to, it's in Chapter 6 of Fate Intervenes. The link for Fate Intervenes is in the first chapter of this story in the Author's Note. There will be a small mention of it though in the next chapter. BTW, who watched Alias the other night? Great episode right? lol. Sorry for the chatter. Onto the story!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Vaughn sat down in his desk reading through a file. He hated having to come back to work today. He was trying to concentrate on the information in his hands, but it was hard. There were too many other things in his mind at the moment. He was going to propose to Sydney tomorrow. Even though it will be their first date, he knew that they had known each other long enough and didn't need to go through the whole dating process first. He was taking her to Beauté Classique. Vaughn had been there before for his sister's engagement party and had been instantly reminded on Sydney. Even the name fit her well. He had the whole thing planned out with Francie ahead of time. The surprise was wrapped up and Francie was going to bring it over when she came to pick up Joey. Vaughn was interrupted from his wandering thoughts by a knock on the open door.

"Hey buddy. So... What's going on with that secret girlfriend of yours?" Eric teased.

"For the last time, I have no secret girlfriend!(pause) I do have something to tell you though." Vaughn said with a grin.

"Really?" Eric asked in a curious tone.

"Yeah, really. Sydney's back." At first, there was no verbal response, just Weiss standing there with his mouth ajar. His eyes were wide open. Finally, he snapped out of it.

"What? When did this happen? I'm very confused." Weiss sat down in the chair opposite of Vaughn and took a moment to digest this information.

"Look, it's a long, long story and maybe I'll tell it to you someday. The fact of the matter is that Sydney's back, I have a son, we've cleared up the misunderstanding we had, and I'm going to ask her to marry me." Weiss had a dazed expression on his face. 

"Whoa, that's a lot for a guy to comprehend. So let me get this straight. Sydney is back from New York. She came back with your son. You guys have made up and you're asking her to marry you?"

"Right. See Weiss, I knew you were smart." Weiss glared at him.

"Hey, watch it."

"Just kidding, buddy." Vaughn laughed.

"Whatever. (Pause) So you have a son? How old is he? ten? What's his name?"

"Yeah, his name's Joey and he's 10. So what do you think?"

"About all of it? I'm happy for you. It's much better than seeing you around the office with a lost look on your face. If the girl makes you happy, why should I care? Besides if I said anything different, Sydney would kick my ass." Vaughn laughed. Weiss was right. Sydney would probably kick his ass if he was against this and tried to do something about it.

"Yeah she would." Weiss nodded and then there was a silence where Weiss and Vaughn were thinking about the information Vaughn had told Weiss. After a while, Weiss stood up from his chair. 

"I have to go. Kendall's being an ass and I have to go talk to him." Weiss sighed.

"See ya." Vaughn smiled as Weiss walked out of Vaughn's office. He understood how Weiss was feeling. It's not everyday that your best friend tells you that the love of his life came back and that they were getting married. There were too many pieces missing. Pieces he would explain to Weiss later when he had more time on his hands. For now, Weiss just needed to know the facts. Vaughn was glad Weiss was understanding though. That's all he needed at the moment. 

Vaughn looked at his watch and realized he had about fifteen minutes before he was supposed to be at the cafe to meet his mom. He packed everything up into his briefcase and headed out to his car. Driving to meet his mom, he thought about how exactly he was going to tell his mom about the woman he wanted to marry. Vaughn knew Brigitte Vaughn would not be happy about being out of the loop about this the whole time, but hopefully she would forgive and forget. He only wished his father could be here. He knew William Vaughn would have understood and would have been happy for him. 

As he entered the small cafe, Vaughn saw that his mother was already there waiting for him. Vaughn headed towards her and offered her a smile as he sat down.

"So? Do you want to tell me what I'm doing here or should I guess?" Brigitte asked him with a raised eyebrow and pursed lips. Vaughn looked down at his coffee menu.

"What are you talking about, Maman? Can't a son want to have coffee with his mom?"

"Will you please bring me a cup of café au lait?" Vaughn asked a waiter passing by their table. She came back with his coffee and his mother spoke.

"Michel. Don't lie to me. You barely ever want to have coffee with me and I have to make bargains with you to even go anywhere with me these days. So is this about that girl you saw? The one you handled?" Vaughn was surprised his mom could figure it out so quickly. For a spy, he didn't seem that good at keeping his emotions a secret from his mother. 

"Well yes, Maman. I'll tell all about it, but first you have to promise me you won't interrupt and you will be open minded." Vaughn looked intently at his mother.

"Alright." Brigitte stared back at him with a suspicious look.

"Well, you know that I was her handler. The fact was we had a deeper relationship than that. Sydney and I became friends shortly after we started working together. We had a connection that seemed indestructible. After awhile, all I could think about was her. I fell in love and it turns out so did she." Vaughn took a sip of his drink and watched his mother. Brigitte had an expression of shock on her face, but she remained silent.

"Two years after we started working together, we found out that what we each felt for one another and started to secretly date. I couldn't tell you, Maman, without endangering Sydney, you, or me. You see, she was a double agent working to bring down SD-6. If SD-6 had found out that we were dating, they would have both of us killed. It was also against CIA protocol to date. I would have been fired and we wouldn't have been able to see each other as much. After SD-6 was gone, Sydney became pregnant. She..."

"Michel! I can't believe you. You let that poor girl raise your child all by herself! I thought I raised you better than that." Brigitte scolded him with a disappointed look on her face.

"Maman, I told you to let me finish before you said anything. Besides you've got it all wrong. Like I was saying, she was going to tell me, but there was a misunderstanding of sorts and she felt that I didn't love her which of course was not true. Sydney decided to move to New York and I let her, thinking she would have stayed if she loved me. The other day, I coached my first hockey class. One of the players was my son. That's where I saw Sydney again. We talked and figured everything out. We're going on a date tomorrow and I want your consent to marry her." Brigitte sat there with a shocked face for a while not talking. Vaughn was nervous about what his mother would say. She was a rational woman, but this was a big secret he had kept from her. Finally she spoke.

"I'm not sure what to say, Michel. I'm disappointed you never told me anything about her. You know I don't like to be out of the loop, especially about something as important as this. That being said, if she makes you happy, you have my full consent to marry her." Vaughn leaned over and gave his mother a hug.

"Merci, Maman." Vaughn said with a big grin on his face.

"Now you better bring my grandson to visit me soon or I will never speak to you again!" Brigitte warned. Vaughn smiled and nodded. His mother and he spent the rest of the afternoon drinking coffee and talking about Sydney and Joey. Vaughn couldn't remember a more pleasant evening with his mom than this. 

* Sorry guys! Not exactly one of my best writings. It'll have to do though. Next chapter will be better! Promise!


	7. Chapter 7

****

AN: Hey guys. This is taking place at the engagement party. Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!!!

**************************************************************************

__

Chapter 7

Vaughn, Sydney, and Joey joined their friends at the table. They were supposed to get there earlier, but ended up running late. There was just a small group of people there since Vaughn and Sydney weren't going to have a big wedding anyways.

Tonight, Francie, Will, Eric, Jack, Lorena, Dixon, Marshall, Aunt Trish, Brigitte, Sarah, and Sarah's husband were at the party. They, of course, had decided the best place to have the engagement party was at Beauté Classique.

After sitting and apologizing for being late, everyone started talking all at once. Sydney was talking with her father; Francie, Will, and Joey were having a conversation on movies; Eric was flirting with Lorena; Dixon and Marshall were having a conversation on gadgets; Aunt Trish was bugging Brigitte, Sarah, and her husband; and Vaughn sat at the table listening to tidbits of everyone's conversations. 

He didn't want to interrupt the father-daughter talk and Eric would kill him if he interrupted his flirting with Lorena so he sat there listening and looking at Sydney. She looked beautiful tonight. Her hair had been pulled back into a bun and she wore a white strapless silk dress. 

He started thinking back to their first date. They had been so mesmerized with each other that they had mostly ignored the waiter the whole time. They sat and talked about what they had been doing for the last ten years and about Joey. Vaughn remembered holding her hand and being the only ones left in the restaurant. He remembered her suggesting to leave before the waiters kicked them out. He remembered how she looked as she opened box after box before coming to the blue velvet box. Vaughn remembered her eyes lighting up when he proposed and the night they spent together. It had been wonderful and he will never regret that memory.

Shortly afterwards, Vaughn had moved into Sydney's place. It was better that way since they were all a family anyways. He and Joey were really starting to bond and Vaughn had taken him to a couple hockey games. They would sit there and scream with the rest of the fans. He had tried to get Sydney to come, but she had refused, saying she gets enough of a headache with Joey and him. He had laughed at that. It was July now and yesterday, Sydney had told him that she was pregnant again. Vaughn had been so excited; he picked her up and twirled her around several times. She finally got him to stop after complaining twice about getting dizzy. Vaughn hoped this child would be a girl just as beautiful as her mother. 

Vaughn stared at Sydney for a while before she took notice.

"Mike?" Sydney looked at him questioningly.

"It's nothing. You just look beautiful, that's all." Sydney smiled and blushed. 

"You always say that. Sometimes I wonder if it's really true or not."

"Of course it's true, sweetie. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met." Vaughn replied with a grin.

"You're just saying that because we're engaged and I'm carrying your child. In a couple of months, I'll start looking like a balloon and then let's see what you say." She gave him a skeptical look with raised eyebrows.

"Syd, I don't care what you look like. You'll still be beautiful in my eyes." Sydney smiled and Vaughn could see her tearing up. It was true though. No matter how much she changes, she'll still be the beautiful woman who stole his heart. They sat there staring into each other's eyes before Eric interrupted.

"Okay, lovebirds. Break it up. It's time for my speech. As you all know, Mike here was foolish enough to make me the best man," everyone started laughing.

"So it seems I'm required to give a speech.(Pause) I've known these two here for a long time now. I've seen how much they care for each other and how much they are willing to risk for each other. When I first realized that Mike was falling in love with miss double agent here, I was against it. I thought he would just get hurt and it was against protocol anyways, but after a while, I saw how much Sydney love him in return. They were made for one another. When Sydney left, Mike was incredibly sad and well, he looked like a lost puppy dog." Everyone laughed again as Eric took a deep breath before continuing.

"So when Vaughn told me Sydney was back and that they were getting married, I was in shock as I'm sure most of you were when you heard the news. After the shock wore off, I was happy for them. They had been through so much over these past thirteen years and I for one am glad they finally got the hint and are getting married." There was hugs and cheers. Sydney gave Eric a hug thank you. Then Francie gave her speech.

"As you all may know, I played a part in getting these two back together, something I'm very proud of. I remember the first time I met Michael. He was eating in the my restaurant and talking with Will. I came over to them and he immediately started asking me questions about Sydney. He was wreck. The poor guy." everyone looked at Vaughn and he gave a embarrassed smile. *Great, does everyone's speech have something embarrassing to say about me?* Vaughn thought. 

"Shortly after, we became friends. I found out how much he really loved Sydney and I knew how much Sydney loved him. They needed to get back together. Ironically enough, I didn't set up them up to meet anywhere. Fate intervened. I'm so happy for this couple we have here today and I hope that fate will always be on their side in the future." Sydney's eyes started watering. Vaughn gave Francie a hug and everyone started eating their dessert.

When it started getting late, Vaughn and Sydney hugged everyone goodbye as the guests left the restaurant. Will was taking Joey and Joey's friend to see Star Wars: Episode 10 and then taking him to back to Joey's friend's house for their sleepover. Sydney and Vaughn were by themselves tonight.

After everyone left, they walked towards their car. *How did I get so lucky?* Vaughn thought with a smile as he started the car. Vaughn and Sydney sat in comfortable silence as they took the short drive home.


	8. Epilogue

****

AN: Sorry for the late, late update, but I was working on my other fic as most of you know. Since that is done, I wanted to finished up this fic. Enjoy the last chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!!!

**************************************************************************

He opened the drawer and started searching around. *Now where did that thing go? Ah, here it is* Vaughn reached in and grabbed the camera. He turned around just in time to hear his wife's voice.

"Sweetie? Are you almost ready?"

"Yeah. I just had to get the camera. Where's Joey?" Vaughn grabbed his navy blue coat and put it on.

"Oh, he and Kylie said that they would meet us there." He nodded and grabbed his keys and Sydney came over to give him a kiss.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just sad. My little girl is grown up now." Sydney nodded sympathetically.

It's been seventeen years and their daughter, Sarah was going to graduate today. Vaughn was sad. All his children had grown up so fast. It seemed more like three years than seventeen. He sighed and then remembered Sarah's car was in the shop today.

"Wait a minute, Syd. How did Sarah get to school? Her car's in the shop."

Sydney gave him a secretive look and looked down at her fingernails. "She got a ride from a friend."

For a spy, Sydney Vaughn did not lie well to her husband. He could see right through her and knew exactly how had taken her.

"Brandon took her, didn't he? I told him to stay away from my daughter. I can not believe he would go behind my back like that."

"Oh you're just mad because he isn't scared of you like all the rest of Sarah's boyfriends. Unless she's going to become a nun, she is going to have boyfriends and you will just have to leave her be. Besides, you would think you would be more sympathetic since my father said the same thing to you and you didn't listen either."

His stubbornness made it impossible for him to admit to his wife that she was right. "Those were different circumstances. Besides, if I were Jack, I would have done the same thing. I understand now how he felt."

He saw Sydney rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever, Mike. Now let's go. We'll be late."

Sydney started walking out the door and Vaughn grudgingly followed.

When they reached the school lawn where the ceremony was being held, Sarah came running up to them.

"Daddy! Mom!" Sarah Francie Vaughn gave her parents hugs.

"Hey sweetie. When's the ceremony starting?"

"In a couple of minutes. You guys better take your seats." So Sarah left them to go on the makeshift stage and Vaughn and Sydney took their seats. 

When Sarah came up to get her diploma, Sydney started crying. Vaughn smiled at the public emotion his normally strong wife was showing. He gently handed her a tissue and squeezed her hand. Sydney looked up at him and smiled through her tears. He had to admit that inside, he wanted to cry as well. His little girl who looked exactly like her mother was going off to college and growing up.

After the ceremony was over, Sarah came over to them with a scared Brandon behind her.

"Oh, sweetie I'm so proud of you." Sarah laughed.

"Thanks Mom." By this time, Brandon was standing next to Sarah.

"Brandon."

"S-Sir." The poor guy. Vaughn would have felt bad for him if it hadn't been his daughter Brandon was dating.

"Please, Daddy. Be nice." Sarah gave him a warning look. It was the same one Sydney had given Jack a long time a go. It wasn't fair. Sarah knew Vaughn's weakness was his daughter and he would do anything to please her. Reluctantly, Vaughn shook Brandon's hand and offered his congratulations. Sarah and Brandon excused themselves after some small talk to go with their friends. There was going to be tons of graduation parties tonight and they had planned to go. Vaughn had reluctantly agreed after both Sydney and Sarah begged him. It just wasn't fair. 

After they left, Sydney and Vaughn headed towards the pier. They stood at the same spot they had stood when Vaughn found out about Joey. It was a perfect day today. A bright blue sky with no clouds in sight. He held Sydney closely as they glanced down at the dark blue moving waters. Although it was a great day, the pier was oddly deserted. Only an old couple had been the beginning of the pier. 

Vaughn kissed the top of Sydney's head. He heard her give a small side.

"Do you ever wonder, Michael, how we got so lucky?" He smiled.

"No." Sydney looked at him questioningly.

"Why not?"

"Because I know how we got so lucky." She gave him a skeptical look.

"Okay...how?"

"Fate." Sydney smiled at him, her eyes shining with love. Vaughn leaned in and gave her a small kiss. Even after all these years, he still felt the same electricity as the first time he kissed her. Vaughn didn't know why it did but he was glad that fate intervened.


End file.
